


Perfect the Way you Are

by PumpkabooSunset



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Give love to single stage Pokémon guys, Oneshot, Torracat is mentioned in one sentance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkabooSunset/pseuds/PumpkabooSunset
Summary: Selene and her Pyukumuku are on a beach. Selene thinks her Pokémon is perfect just the way she is, who cares if she's a single stage Pokémon?
Comments: 32
Kudos: 9





	Perfect the Way you Are

**Author's Note:**

> So this was posted because of a fanfic contest on r/PokemonFanfiction. At the time of posting this, it's a stickied post.

Selene sat on the beach with her Pyukumuku. The waves made a relaxing crashing sound against the sand.

Pyukumuku, who had been nicknamed Pippa, was exploring the beach. So far she had found a pebble and a piece of opaque plastic that sparkled like a jewel.

Selene was sketching the beach, making sure to get Pippa in the drawing. She drew her discovering a round shiny pebble, looking so happy she could explode.

Pippa did a sharp turn and slid slowly across to her Selene. She smiled at her and continued sketching. She was glad Pippa was so happy. Many trainers hated single line Pokémon, especially ones that looked like a slug.

But Selene thought Pippa was perfect the way she was. She didn't want her to change, for she was perfect in all the ways she could be already.

Sure, she might not be strong yet, but that would change. She had only done her first four island challenges so far.

Pippa climbed up to her shoulder and looked at her sketch. She was overjoyed to see herself on the page, happily letting Selene know she liked it.

Selene thought it was really sweet of Pippa, but she didn't like the fact her clothing was getting slimy. But did she care? Not really. This was her friend. Her perfect friend. And if she had to pick her pyukumuku over her torracat, she would pick… alright she'd pick both, but still, did that matter?

It didn't. It proved she was a trainer who loved two (or three) stage Pokémon and single stage Pokémon equally. 

And that's how it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story of mine so it sucks. I apologise. But at least it's cute


End file.
